


Crave

by Rivendell101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: /krāv/ Verb. To feel a powerful desire for (something). They crave each other. And satiation doesn't come easily. | He growls against her again. "Beg for it," he demands, lips ghosting against her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Basically this is just going to be a series of practice/reference smut. Anything that actually has a plot will probably be posted separately.

Lucy throws her head back in a moan as Natsu drags his mouth down the side of her neck, the tip of his tongue drawing a wet, teasing line from her ear to the top of her chest. His teeth scrape against her collarbone and she squirms beneath him, desperate fingers tangling through his hair. His lips drift to her pulse point, his tongue laving her skin before his teeth close around her neck and he sucks. She squeals in surprise, bucking up against him as his sharp canines drag against her skin gently. Her grip tightens and she pulls at his hair harder than she means to, tearing a low snarl straight from his chest. 

Natsu pulls away from her neck with a wet pop and she shivers beneath him, trembling when she feels him smirk against her neck. He slides lower then, his nose brushing along the soft swell of her breasts, just barely covered by her bra. Red lacy tickles at his skin, his breath hot against her flushed skin. Lucy sighs beneath him as his hand trails up her arm from elbow to shoulder, ghosting her skin. His mouth settles over her heart, rough lips scraping against her skin as he places a soft kiss against her pounding heart.

He cups a covered breast in one hand, a calloused fingertip tracing the curve of her breast. He mimics the action with his mouth, trailing butterfly kisses along her right breast, sliding lower and lower until he reaches the valley between them. He looks up at her then, green eyes sharp and burning hot. Lucy meets his gaze and he rests his tongue flat against the moon-kissed skin between her breasts, giving her a long, slow lick between them, tasting the salt on her skin. His hand squeezes at her pale skin, vexed with the lacy garment shielding her from him. 

A growl tumbles from his mouth and his lips go back to her breast. He nudges the soft cup of her bra aside, making her tremble as his hot breath fans over her rosy nipple. Fingers pull almost painfully at his hair, Lucy twisting the soft strands between her shaking fingers, pulling him closer to her chest. 

His hand tightens around her left breast at the same time he circles his tongue around the rosy skin of her right. Lucy swears, keening, and her hips buck up against the thigh shoved between her legs. A strangled sound leaves her when Natsu grinds back against her, his lips curling into a Cheshire smile before he envelops her rosy nipple with his lips. Lucy moans as he does something wonderful with his tongue, sucking and flicking at her bud, sharp teeth pricking at her skin. His hand squeezes her other breast, his free hand trailing down her rib cage slowly.

“Please,” Lucy gasps, pulling him closer. Natsu grins, taking her nipple between careful teeth and rolling it, tongue faintly brushing against the tip. “Natsu!”

A rough laugh tumbles from his throat, the sound reverberating through her, and Lucy huffs as he releases her breast with a wet pop. He blows a stream of cool air against her damp nipple, smirking when she hisses and tugs roughly at his rosy hair.

He pulls back, leaning away from her, and Lucy whines at the loss. She doesn’t have to wait long, however, as Natsu shifts down her body, ignoring her other breast in favor of settling between her hips, his nose drawing a line down her quivering stomach, his fingertips dragging down her ribs slowly. She sighs, enjoying the feel of his lips trailing down her skin, kissing and licking, daring to nip at the skin below her bellybutton. She dips away from him and Natsu chuckles, leaning in to press a soft kiss just above the line of her panties.

His thumb brushes along the lace between her legs, the digit coming away slick and wet. Lucy whines, bucking up into his hand, but Natsu leans out of her reach. He laughs as she huffs, head tilted to the side and back arched. He slips a finger beneath the waistband of her underwear, tickling her. She squirms again, and he curls his fingers around the lacy fabric, dragging it down slowly. Natsu hums, leaning down to press a kiss against the bare skin of her thigh.

Lucy’s underwear is thrown to some dark corner of the room, forgotten as Natsu’s hot mouth skims along her sensitive skin, his rough tongue lapping at the juncture of her thigh and pelvis. She throws her head back in a hiss as Natsu’s hands slide further down, fingers curling around her thighs and spreading them so that he can settle more comfortably against her.

A thigh is tossed over his shoulder, her calf brushing against the coiled muscles of his back. His hand comes up, his thumb skimming her lower lips and spreading the glistening fluids dripping from her entrance. She rocks against him, wanting and desperate, her hands pulling at his hair once again, but he denies her, pressing kisses along her thigh and never touching where she wants him most. His fingers stroke along her center, feather light, and Lucy bites her lower lip in frustration. 

Natsu’s lips curve into a wicked smile against her quivering thigh, his breath fanning across her opening and making her squirm beneath him. She rolls her hips against his hand. A pleased moan slips passed her lips as his thumb brushes against her clit, sending a jolt through her entire body. He does it again, ghosting against her slit and flushed clit, making Lucy hiss below him.

“Stop teasing me so much,” she pants, swallowing another moan as his thumb rolls against her clit, pressing harder for only a moment before disappearing entirely. 

He chuckles, kissing and nipping at her thigh. “You love it,” he murmurs, low and wicked and Lucy moans, knowing that he’s right. His kisses move along her skin, inching closer to her center until she can feel the warmth of his breath against her, teasing. For a long moment he doesn’t move. Lucy growls at his lack of movement, bucking into his hand and tugging at his hair hard, dragging a moan from the man resting between her thighs. “So impatient,” he groans, thumb flicking over her clit once more.

“Natsu,” she gasps, arching off the bed when he does it a second time. It comes out breathy—needy, and Lucy whimpers when he traces her slit. Her hand slides from his hair into the juncture between her legs, intent to touch herself if he won’t do it for her. 

He catches her hand before she can slip two fingers into her slick heat, pinning her hand against the sheets and snarling. He gives her thigh a sharp nip and she jolts, squirming beneath him. The grip around her wrist grows tight, but not overwhelmingly so. He growls against her again. “Beg for it,” he demands, lips ghosting against her clit. “I want you to beg for it, Lucy,” he repeats, right where she wants him most, but not nearly close enough.

Below him, she shivers, a low whine spilling from her throat as she rolls her hips against him, only for Natsu to lean back slightly, just out of reach. She pulls at his hair harshly, but he doesn’t budge, waiting.

Lucy glances down briefly, flushing as she catches sight of wicked, green eyes staring up at her from between her bent thighs. She worries her lip, watching as he leans down slowly, tongue peeking out from between his lips. The tip brushes against her swollen clit, just enough for her to feel it.

He smiles when she jerks against him, hissing.

“Natsu,” she pants, digging her heel into his lower back. His tongue continues to trace little circles against her. “Oh, god,” she chokes out, nearly sobbing in frustration. “Please,” she finally gasps.

A finger slips past her entrance, just shy of entering her completely. “ ‘Please’ what, Lucy?” he asks her, almost amused as she quivers. “Tell me what you want.” His finger slips into her and wiggles.

She throws her head back with a vexed groan, but grinds against his hand, even as he pulls back just the slightest. “God—just—” she cuts off, hissing as he slips another finger deep inside of her, curling both of them against her walls. “Fuck me,” she snarls at him, moaning as his prodding fingers twist inside of her, dragging out slowly before plunging back in hard enough to make her back arch off the bed.

He grins again, but says nothing else as he ducks down, enveloping her clit between his lips and sucking hard. Lucy shrieks softly, the sound slipping into a moan as he laps at her clit, fingers doing something wonderful inside of her. He beckons her closer to the edge, fingers twisting and curling as he drags them along her walls, prodding at a spot along the top that makes her let out a little sob.

Lucy whimpers, hips swiveling to meet his hands, shamelessly rising to meet his slow thrusts as best she can, a particularly rough thrust causing her head to fly back, her nails digging into the back of his neck. He groans against her, rolling her clit with his tongue before taking it between his teeth.

Lucy gasps as his fingers thrust against that spot again, striking it with just enough force to pull a whine from her throat and make her shamelessly press up against him. Natsu sucks at her clit again, his sharp teeth brushing against her swollen nub, and she can feel herself tipping over the edge. His fingers keep prodding a special spot relentlessly, her walls making wonderfully horrible wet, sucking sounds as he drags his fingers out slowly, only to slam them back into her a moment later.

His mouth leaves her wet heat, fingers relentless as he buries them deep inside her. “Cum for me, Lucy,” he demands, growling. Her clit throbs and Natsu takes it between his lips once more, lavishing it and sucking, pinching it between his teeth until she’s trembling beneath him, twisting and sobbing atop the sheets. Her hand tightens in his hair, and he snarls as she rocks against him, riding his hand. 

Natsu drags the calloused tips of his fingers roughly along her walls at the same time he pinches her clit with his teeth, drawing a sound between a scream and a moan from Lucy. She jerks below him, coming apart as she cums on his hand, Natsu’s thrusts not stopping until she’s a quivering mess beneath him, her walls clenching and unclenching around his hand, sucking at his fingers.

He pulls back slowly, panting just as hard as she is, and presses a soft kiss against her thigh, trailing his lips across her skin until her shaking ceases. Lucy pants, chest heaving and Natsu takes his time perusing her body, ghosting kisses along her stomach and across her breasts until he reaches her jaw.

A hand comes up to cradle her cheek, his thumb tracing the seam of her lips as his mouth rises to meet hers.


	2. Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu snarls against Lucy’s neck, eyes squeezing shut in a combination of annoyance and pain. Three. That’s the amount of times he’s hit his head on something so far. The window, the seat, the damn ceiling when he went to yank off his shirt. He’s just about had it with whacking his head on things right now. This was supposed to be romantic, dammit. Perhaps a little slutty, but romantic nonetheless. Well, as romantic as car sex can be. He’s not trying for rose petals and candles, but he doesn’t want to split his head open either.
> 
> Natsu doesn’t mind a little pain, but he doesn’t think Lucy would like him to start bleeding all over her and the car.

Natsu snarls against Lucy’s neck, eyes squeezing shut in a combination of annoyance and pain. Three. That’s the amount of times he’s hit his head on something so far. The window, the seat, the damn ceiling when he went to yank off his shirt. He’s just about had it with whacking his head on things right now. This was supposed to be romantic, dammit. Perhaps a little slutty, but romantic nonetheless. Well, as romantic as car sex can be. He’s not trying for rose petals and candles, but he doesn’t want to split his head open either.

Natsu doesn’t mind a little pain, but he doesn’t think Lucy would like him to start bleeding all over her and the car.

Lucy squirms below him, nails raking down his back and drawing a low groan from him. He nips at her pulse, letting her hands wander his back as he turns to sucking as her available skin. She coos beneath him, head tilting to the side as he trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down the length of her throat before latching onto her rapidly fluttering pulse, enjoying the high whine he pulls from her. Lucy bucks up against him, huffing when he moves just out of range.

He chuckles against her neck, roughly biting at her skin before pulling away to breathe in her ear. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies,” he murmurs, one hand slipping down the length of her body, fingers dipping around to caress her inner thigh. Lucy gasps when his fingers skim her core, digits coming away wet and sticky. He thumbs at her clit, not enough to make her moan, but just squirm beneath him, hips searching for his fingers as he pulls away. 

Natsu noses her throat, grinning when she pants against his ear. He goes back to teasing her lower lips, keeping the pressure light as he traces her center. She wriggles against him, letting him know exactly what she wants, but Natsu denies her, continuing to prod and tease and flick at her clit without tipping her over that edge.

He wants her dripping.

She’s almost there, but not quite.

Lucy huffs again, dragging her nails up his spine only to fist her hands in his hair, yanking his head away from her neck and up to her lips. Natsu grins against her, groaning when she sucks his lower lip into her mouth and nibbles at his skin. He retaliates by pinching her nipple and Lucy squeals. Natsu catches her head before she can bang it against the door, curse muffled by her lips.

She sends him a glare, but there’s a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, so he knows she’s only playing. “Just remember,” she mumbles against his lips, pulling away to breathe against his ear, “you’re the one that wanted to try this.” Her lips trail along his jaw, kisses going soft to rough quickly.

Natsu growls, pouting because he knows she’s right. She asked him earlier this week what he wanted to do to her, and (on top of pitching a tent in the middle of his workplace) Natsu also awkwardly blurted “car sex” for all of his coworkers to hear. He’s never seen Gray look quite so disturbed.

He grinds down against her suddenly, covered hips moving roughly against hers. This time, Lucy does moan, and Natsu hides a grin against her neck, tongue lapping at her pulse. “I don’t see you complaining,” he rasps, head dropping to rest against her shoulder when her hips lurch up to meet his.

She hums beneath him, legs hooking around his as she rolls against him. Natsu swears, yanking away from her to tip at his belt, only to bash his elbow against the front seat. “Oww, fuck!” he hisses, squeezing his eyes shut. Below him, Lucy giggles, the sound soothing his aching arm, but sending the pulse right to his cock. Lucy laughing always has been his favorite thing. “Don’t make fun of me,” he gripes, pouting down at her. He reaches out to pinch her nipple again, gaining another lovely shriek of laughter from her.

“I didn’t say anything!” she argues, humming when he continues to roll her nipple between his fingers. Lucy arches into his touch, her own hand trailing down his chest and stomach, teasing fingers slipping below the waistband of his jeans and tickling the skin below.

She pulls back, cupping him through his pants, and Natsu’s head tilts back, a sigh spilling from his chest as she gives him a squeeze. “I know what you were thinking,” he mumbles, eyes fluttering shut when she teases him through his pants. She tugs at his belt suddenly, and there’s a scrapping sound as it comes undone. His zipper follows, and Natsu’s eyes snap open when Lucy’s hand slips beneath his boxers to grip him firmly.

“Psychic,” she teases, thumbing the tip of his cock. He whines when she pulls away, but then she looks up at him through her lashes, and Natsu wets his lips. Someone’s clearly tired of playing. He smirks, and Lucy’s fingers curl around his pants as she helps him wiggle them down to his knees.

He kisses the hollow of her throat, enjoying the way she shivers when he runs his canines along her skin. “Nah,” he drawls, one hand gripping at her thigh as he spreads her legs, settling into her hips with ease. She gasps below him, head tilting back as his length runs along her folds, his tip kissing at her clit. He rocks against her slowly, peppering her throat and collarbone with wet kisses and making her releasing a breathy laugh. “I just know you,” he breathes against her skin. “I know where you want me,” he groans against her, hand slipping between them to line his cock up against her. She whines beneath his, tugging at his hair and Natsu grins. “I know the things you like.”

He pushes into her roughly, slipping in easily, she’s so wet. Lucy bites back a mean, arching into him, and Natsu pulls back out, dragging along her walls slowly and making her whimper. He plunges back into her roughly, hips snapping forward when she murmurs his name. Natsu leans down to snarl in her ear, hips rocking against hers slowly. “And how do you like it, Lucy?” he demands, biting at her neck when she squeezes around him.

He already knows the answer, knows she likes it when he’s a little rough with her. He knows that she moans louder when he goes faster and knows that she makes the sexiest little breathy sounds when he drags along her walls, he knows she’ll cum over and over if he plays with her clit right, and he especially knows that she gets off on him talking to her.

He gets off on it too, so it’s a win-win for the two of them.

“Natsu,” she whimpers, legs curling around his hips to drag him closer. Her hips shift against his, and she bucks up against him when he continues to go slow. Lucy pulls at his hair a bit harder, enough to make him hiss, and he laughs against her throat, feeling how eager she is against him.

And he’ll give her what she wants, but only after she asks for it.

Neither of them are going to get off going slow like this, but for now he’s content to play with her. Though, he doubts that will last long.

He rubs along her walls slowly, and Lucy catches her lower lip between her teeth, eyes squeezing shut as she tries to get him to go faster, harder, something to soothe the ache between her legs. She whines his name again, groaning when Natsu stops completely.

“Tell me,” he demands again, one hand slipping between her legs, his thumb ghosting over her clit. She chases his fingers, but he evades her, shifting just out of reach.

Lucy relents after several long seconds, pouting. “Fuck,” she hisses at him, snapping her hips up against his roughly. Natsu moans, grabs her hips before she can do it again, holding her in place. “God,” she moans, head falling back to rest against the seat, “I like it when you fuck me.”

Natsu hides a smile against her hair. “Good girl,” he breathes against her, beginning to move his hips against hers once more. It’s still not enough, and Lucy lets him know that he’s not giving her what she wants, nipping at his neck roughly. Her teeth skim along the scar on his throat and Natsu’s hips snap against hers hard enough to drag a filthy moan from the girl below him.

He bites his lip, wanting to do it again, but holding back. He wants her begging him for it.

“Natsu,” she moans, writhing beneath him.

He nuzzles her throat. “Gonna beg for it?” he asks her, placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone. 

He gives another harsh thrust when she hesitates, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as she squirms. Her “please” reaches his ears quickly enough, and Natsu grins against her. She tugs at his hair again, and he huffs, cock dragging out of her slowly, head running along a sensitive spot inside her, only to slam into her roughly a moment later, making her cry out beneath him, hips bucking against his.

Lucy moans at the unexpected thrust, eyes squeezing shut as he rubs along every inch of her. It’s followed by another, and then another, until he’s sliding over her relentlessly—hips snapping against hers roughly and making her writhe against him, sobbing and panting as he pounds into her. Her nails dig into his skin as her hips jerk up to meet his, matching his thrusts with her own as she circles against him. “Fuck, you’re so big,” she moans against his ear, mouth open as she pants.

Her walls suck at his retreating length as he pulls out, making a horrible, wet sucking sound as he as the head of his cock rubs against her. Lucy moans loudly against his ear, his name mixed with garbled praises. Lucy arches against him, letting him hit deeper inside of her.

It’s hard to move in the backseat, but Natsu manages to hike her hips higher against his, angling so that his cock is hitting a wonderful place inside her. He slams into her to his own rhythm—fast and rough and leaving her unable to simply think. He moans against her ear, the only sound in the car their breathing and the wet, filthy, skin against skin slap every time he drags his cock out of her, removing all but the head before plunging back inside.

“Lucy,” Natsu groans against her throat, voice hoarse and thick from moaning. He snarls as her walls squeeze around him, hips rolling against his roughly. He swallows down another moan, eyes rolling back as she clamps down on him tightly, nearly sobbing as she trembles below him. His lips peruse her neck, mouth sucking on her skin greedily, a growl spilling from him. He thrusts into her harder, faster, pulling out less than before and slamming into her twice as hard. She whimpers, gasping his name and begging him to. Her nails drag along his skin harshly, nearly drawing blood as his teeth sink into her neck, tongue lapping at her pulse point before giving a rough suck to her skin. Her fingers twitch against his clammy back, her head spinning, the air around them suffocating and all too hot. 

Fog coats the windows, their breath hot as it mixes with the air.

Natsu snarls against her, breathing harshly against her ear. “I want you to come for me Lucy,” he demands. Natsu grunts against her neck, a deep, strangled sound passing his lips. He stills briefly, panting, and then begins jack-hammering into her center. Above him, Lucy whimpers, clinging to his back. “Cum right now.”

He slips one hand between her legs, two fingers rubbing furiously at her clit. She sobs his name, hips jerking against his. His breathing becomes erratic, mixing with the sticky slap of his skin against hers. Natsu buries himself inside of her so unbelievably fast that the breath is knocked from her lungs. She moans a moment later, biting her lip so hard she draws blood. His thumb joins his finger at her core and he pinches her clit roughly once. She tenses at the violent touch, his name stuck in her throat as her body spasms around him, walls clenching and unclenching rapidly sucking him in deeper as she moans.

The pounding doesn’t stop, his fingers still moving against her quickly, only prolonging her release until she’s twitching and begging. White light blinds her vision, her legs quivering against his back, her walls shudder around him, then clench down tightly, breaking his rhythm. A horrible, wet sucking sound breaks the silence as he pulls back, his thrusts suddenly becoming frenzied.

She whispers his name and his hips snap forward, his cock twitching inside of her once, twice, and then he pushes into her roughly one more time, spilling himself deeply inside of her.

They lie there for a long moment, Lucy still twitching around him as Natsu moans, continuing to thrust into her for as long as he can. He goes to sit up, wanting to look down at her face as she comes down from her high, only to swear violently when he slams his head into the roof of the car once again.

“Fuck,” Natsu snarls, an ache spreading through his skull almost immediately. Below him, Lucy blinks, once, twice, then bursts into loud peels of laughter when he begins to pout. He frowns at her, eyes narrowing, but joins her a moment later, tugging her upwards to pull her into a sweaty hug, loving the way she fits against his chest.

Yeah, Natsu thinks he might like car sex.


	3. Bananas

Natsu watches in apt fascination as Lucy raises the banana to her mouth, pretty, red lips pulling back to reveal a neat row of teeth. Her lashes flutter as she looks at him, eyes meeting his as the fruit slips into her open mouth, her lips closing around the pale yellow fruit, sliding down slowly as more of the banana slides into her mouth. She pulls back up slowly half-way down the fruit, lipstick leaving red smudges in her wake.

He swallows, gaze flicking from hers to her lips, unsure where he’s supposed to be looking. His exhale comes out shaky, his hands beginning to sweat as Lucy continues to stare him down while she continues eat her banana, moving with slow, careful movements, making sure he’s watching when she takes over half the banana into her mouth, her throat bobbing as the fruit reaches the back oft her throat.

Whining lowly, Natsu watches her lips move against the shaft of the banana, his pants beginning to grow tight as he recalls just what that pretty mouth of hers can do. He can practically feel her tongue trembling against him, her teeth just barely grazing his cock as she takes him into her mouth, giving slow, soft sucks as she swirls her tongue around his tip.

Natsu growls through his teeth, breaths coming faster as he stares unabashedly at his girlfriend, Lucy practically daring him to blink first. She shifts on the counter top, spreading her legs and giving him the faintest glimpse of her thong, red body and black lace. 

His eyes snap back up to meet hers, Lucy practically moaning as she finally swallows down the banana, pulling back what she couldn’t take into her mouth and wetting her lips. She removes the rest of the peel, popping the last bit into her mouth with ease. Lucy doesn’t torment him this time, finishing quickly.

She’s always been cheeky, but he had no idea she could be this bold. Natsu bites at his bottom lip, not shy in the way he’s subtly rubbing at himself through his pants, more turned on than he thinks he should be from watching her eat a banana, if he can even call it that.

It’s when Lucy reaches for a second banana that Natsu leaps to his feet, crossing the room in two easy strides and situating himself in front of her spread legs. He grabs her thighs, dragging her forward until she’s sitting at the very edge of the counter, Lucy gasping when he presses himself against her dripping core.

Natsu smirks, leaning in to press his face against her messy hair, lips pressed to her ear. “Am I supposed to be turned on right now?” he asks her, rocking against her roughly. Satisfaction crawls up his spine when Lucy keens against him, hips bucking against his as she curls her legs around the backs of his thighs, toes tickling as the backs of his knees. His fingers bite into her skin, but Lucy doesn’t appear to care as Natsu begins placing hot, wet kisses down the length of her neck, teeth dragging along her skin.

“I don’t know,” she murmurs, hands coming up to fist at his hair when he sucks roughly as her pulse point. She tilts her head to the side, giving him better access, and Natsu gives an appreciative growl. “Are you?” she asks him, teasing. Her hips roll against him, Lucy’s wet heat pressing against him through his pants.

His hand slides high on her thigh, a finger slipping under the waistband of her panties. He snaps it against her skin roughly, Lucy inhaling sharply at the slight sting, her legs tightening around him. He fights back a grin, snarling against her neck. “Don’t give me that, Lucy,” he warns her, nipping at her skin roughly. “You weren’t even eating the banana,” his breath is hot against her ear, Natsu pulling her close, rutting against her, “you were just deep-throating it.” It comes out as a low growl, Natsu more than a little turned on by her little show. “What were you doin’ anyway?” he asks, kissing at her neck and latching onto her earlobe, rolling her skin between his teeth.

“Practice,” she gasps, humming as her hips continue to shift against hers, Lucy’s movements fast and rough, obviously in no mood for teasing. “Though,” she muses, pulling away from his mouth to whisper in his ear, “you’re quite a bit bigger aren’t you?”

He gasps as she suddenly squeezes him through his pants, making an appreciative sound against his throat, grazing the scar on his neck with her teeth.

Natsu hisses through his teeth. “Tease.”

Lucy laughs, pulling her mouth away from his neck and leaning back until she’s looking up at him. “Oh, Natsu,” she coos, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. “I haven’t even started yet.”

Lucy presses her hand against his chest, shoving him back a step. He moves willingly, curious gaze locked with hers. Lucy slides of the counter, too big shirt snagging on the edge. She pulls it over her head without a second thought, baring inch by tantalizing inch of soft skin to his eyes. Her chest jumps with her movements, Natsu swallowing when he sees her hard nipples pressing at the fabric of her bra.

Lucy sends a coy look as she drops to her knees in front of him.

Natsu groans as he watches her sink to the floor, Lucy staring up at him with a positively wicked gaze, her red lips parted just the slightest as she looks up at him through her lashes. He braces his hands against the counter, knuckles turning white when Lucy’s fingers slip below the waist of his loose pants, shimmying them down indecently until they’re resting low on his hips, revealing a trail of short, pink hairs leading straight to the bulge in his pants, his cock straining for attention. 

She stretches up slightly, pressing a light kiss against his bare hipbone, Natsu shivering against her touch. Her lips trail sloppy kisses towards the center of his pelvis, his pants slipping lower with each flick of her tongue against his skin. 

It becomes evident that he isn’t wearing boxers, but Lucy doesn’t comment, it only makes things easier for her. 

With a final pull, his pants slip to the floor, bare cock bobbing in the air slightly, a needy sound pulling from Natsu’s throat at the feeling. He kicks his pants aside easily, one hand dropping from the counter top, fingers gathering her loose hair as best he can before his hand fists against her roughly, fingers pulling at her hair just the way he knows she likes it.

She sighs against him appreciatively, warm breath fanning against his shaft, Natsu murmuring her name when she doesn’t move.

Her fingers wrap around him suddenly, giving him a tight squeeze and ripping a pathetic moan from deep in his chest, Natsu snarling when she gives him several fast strokes, wasting no time with teasing him. They’re both ready and wanting, so there’s no point in teasing each other. They can save that for later.

He watches her, eyes locked on hers as she continues to stroke him with one hand, her other palm gripping at his thigh, fingers biting into his skin. He thrusts into her tight fist, cursing under his breath when she changes the angle of her wrist, thumbing at his head, and tracing his slit, smearing the drips of pre-cum leaking from his head. Her fingers trace the vein on the underside of his shaft, pressing at it when it pulses beneath her touch.

Her fist slips down to the base of his cock, Lucy making sure he’s watching her as she leans in, her ruby lips parted as she flicks her tongue against his tip, barely grazing him, but he can feel her saliva stick to him, cool and wet.  

Natsu bucks his hips, impatient, and Lucy grins when his grip tightens on her hair, Natsu giving a rough tug. She peeks up at him, watching his throat bob with a hard swallow, and this time she doesn’t pull back when she leans in. 

Lucy takes the tip of his cock into her mouth, giving him a soft suck when he growls her name, moaning when her fingers lazily stroke his shaft. Lucy sucks at his head, tongue flicking against his slit before swirling around his tip, playing with the underside of his flared head. She gives a rogue suck, fingers stroking him harder, and Natsu moans, thrusting gently into her mouth, urging her to take in more of him, knowing she’s only playing. 

“Fuck, Lucy,” he groans, tugging at her hair until he feels her moan around his cock, the vibrations from her mouth making his eyes squeeze shut. “I can’t—fuck,” he swears, hissing when she pulls him from her mouth, instead licking down the side of his length.

She mouths at him, teeth grazing against him carefully, Natsu knowing what drives him crazy. She flicks at his slit again, slipping just his head into her mouth and giving him a soft suck before pulling back again, smiling as she squeezes him in a tight fist, lips playing with the straining vein on the underside of his cock. Lucy continues to play with him until he’s panting her name, practically begging her to wrap her lips around him.

Lucy presses a chaste kiss against his tip, keeping her lips close enough to brush against him as she speaks. “You better come in my mouth, Natsu,” she tells him, staring up at him through her dark, dark eyelashes, looking wicked as she peeks up at him, hair a mess and lipstick smudged. He can smell her arousal from here, Lucy just as turned-on as he is. 

He’ll be sure to take care of her next.

He always does.

Natsu gives a jerky nod, pulling at her hair impatiently, guiding her head forward. Lucy grins, snorting at his eagerness. He aches in her hand, growling down at her when she pretends to hesitate, teasing him one last time.

She places a soft kiss against his tip, not giving Natsu a moment to breathe as she takes his pulsing head into her mouth, sucking on him roughly and making him moan before she bobs down on his length in hard strokes, taking him half-way into her mouth before pulling back up, leaving him cold and wanting.

Her fingers dig into his thigh, and then suddenly goes down on him, taking his thick length into her mouth until Natsu hits the back of her throat, Lucy’s lips nearly wrapping around his base, spit coating his cock and making it easy for his fingers to stroke what she can’t take in. She doesn’t gag around him, much to his relief. He hates making her uncomfortable.

Lucy stills and Natsu knows what she wants. His grip on her hair tightens, Natsu holding her head in place as he rocks into her mouth with a slow pace, Lucy sucking on him with every thrust. His pace quickens, Natsu moaning every time he hits the back of her throat, his thrusts growing rough and wild, hips moving against her erratically, signaling his imminent release.

“Shit— _fuck_ , Lucy, you’re so damn good at thi— _uh, fuck_.” Natsu grinds against her, fingers twitching in her hair, yanking her closer. “You’re such a good girl,” he moans, thrusts shallow, but fast. Both of her hands grasp at his thighs, Lucy moaning around him. Natsu snarls down at her, thrusting into her mouth roughly three more times before releasing a low groan, his thick seed spilling into her mouth.

Lucy swallows it down greedily, giving his tip another socks suck before releasing him entirely, a thick string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock. Natsu groans, glancing down at Lucy and his still hard member, cock aching to be inside her.

She looks up at him, panting, and Natsu snarls when he yanks her up, fingers grabbing at her ass as he lifts her into the air, Lucy gasping when he drops her back onto the counter, yanking her forward by the thighs until her back hits the stone beneath her. Natsu’s hand slinks into her drenched panties without a word, Lucy moaning loudly when he slips two fingers inside of her and starts thrusting roughly.


End file.
